


Haven't We All Suffered Enough

by sociallychallengednerd



Category: Original Work
Genre: Gen, Inspired by Mad Max Series (Movies)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-07
Updated: 2016-02-07
Packaged: 2018-05-18 22:43:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 838
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5946082
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sociallychallengednerd/pseuds/sociallychallengednerd
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Trudge did not want to be here. She brought her knees to her chest, leaning against the door of the car as they rattled on in silence. There was an unspoken agreement ; once the sun was down, the conversation would end. This was their own time. Time for each to wallow in the sorrows that this mission had caused them. Even Sustenance’s rhythmic thuds as she beat her head on the roof of the car, where the blood bag was strapped, as an attempt of some kind of rebellion against her captors, had stopped. None of them should be out here. It defied all logic.</p><p>On the road to find Pyrenees</p>
            </blockquote>





	Haven't We All Suffered Enough

Trudge did not want to be here. She brought her knees to her chest, leaning against the door of the car as they rattled on in silence. There was an unspoken agreement ; once the sun was down, the conversation would end. This was their own time. Time for each to wallow in the sorrows that this mission had caused them. Even Sustenance’s rhythmic thuds as she beat her head on the roof of the car, where the blood bag was strapped, as an attempt of some kind of rebellion against her captors, had stopped. None of them should be out here. It defied all logic. Snuck, cowardly shit that he was, had organised the whole thing. If Trudge weren’t so against the idea, she would have been impressed. But Trudge didn’t want to be here. Why should she care if Pyrenees ever returned? She was a traitor and she left them. She left them in an outpost of cast-offs, hidden away for an inability to die for what they no longer believed in. And Pyrenees had gained their trust and loyalty in a way the Immortant had lost or never even had. She abandoned all of them. But Trudge didn’t give a shit about all of them, Pyrenees had abandoned her. They had given Pyrenees everything; why did they have to give her their lives too? Perhaps she would would accept them as easily as the Immortant would, Pyrenees was after all not as different from him as Trudge had once thought. 

 

How much longer could they go on like this? When Snuck declared there was no other choice but to search for Pyrenees, water had been even harder to get a hold of than usual. Food was running low, and feeding Snuck’s stupid bloodbag was only going to kill them all that much faster. They were going to starve out here without food or water. They would all bake out here, wandering aimlessly in the sun. There was no clue to left as to where Pyrenees went, and even through all her time at the Imperator’s side, Trudge couldn’t so much as guess the place she would have fled to. Trudge thought they were all aware of it: the eminence of their deaths. Trudge thought Snuck organizing this suicide mission made more sense of than a valiant rescue mission. To die away from the bloody power struggle for the position of Imperator. To die with the hum of the engine in their chest, the steel in their bones, the oil in their veins. They would die out here as they were meant to, as they were born to. They would die together in the place they were truly alive. 

 

The chill was setting in as the sun disappeared; gooseflesh crept up Trudge’s arms and down her legs. Snuck would park soon for them to sleep, as it had been decided that was better than driving in shifts. Letting Trudge behind the wheel would be worse than letting that damn bloodbag. Trudge would steal the blanket thrown over the waste of space on the top of the car. Not like it needed it. Tomorrow would be another day of fruitless searching, and a mirror of today would all happen over again. Maybe they would get lucky, cross into buzzard territory, run into a war party. Go out in a blaze of glory. There’d be no one to witness them, but that seemed almost fitting. They would fade, forgotten, never achieving Valhalla. Trudge thought she was almost okay with that. It would be over then, nothing more. No more anger or betrayal or loss. Something about that idea of an endless battle had soured in Trudge’s mouth. She wasn’t sure when it happened, but it had. Dying in a blaze of glory, unwitnessed, dragging a few buzzards down with them sounded like a pretty good way to go. Even that bloodbag Snuck was so fond of for some reason would get to go back to her people. Trudge fell asleep like that, curled against the door with her arms wrapped around her legs and her face buried in her knees, as she wondered if there was a special place people went when they died unwitnessed. If there was maybe she would see Kot there. 

 

As Snuck went about the car untying Sustenance from the roof and giving her some time to walk around and stretch, the buzzard gave him such a venomous glare that Snuck actually took a step back as she passed. Fuck, that was kinda hot. Snuck walked to the other side of the car to pull down the blanket, deciding to let Trudge sleep. He pulled out a small bit of their food rations, putting a small amount aside for Trudge later, as he pulled out food for Sustenance and himself. Snuck walked back around to the front of that car, pausing for a moment to watch the lancer curled up in her seat, smiling softly in her sleep. Snuck wondered what she was thinking about.


End file.
